1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus of processing image file data to support Augmented Reality (AR).
2. Description of the Related Art
AR is a technology that provides a display of virtual objects overlaid on objects of the real world. AR is also called mixed reality in that a virtual world image, having specific information included therein, is combined with a real world image in real time and the composite of the two images is displayed. In other words, AR is a hybrid virtual reality system that combines the real environment with a virtual environment.
In AR, which supplements the real world with the virtual world, the virtual world is built by computer graphics. However, the main subject of AR is the real environment. The computer graphics provide additional information that supplements the real environment. That is, AR blurs the distinction between the real environment and a virtual screen by overlaying a Three-Dimensional (3D) virtual image on a real image that is viewed by the user.
Virtual reality technology draws a user into the virtual environment so that the real environment is not perceivable to the user. However, the AR technology that mixes the real environment with virtual objects allows the user to view the real environment, thus offering an enhanced sense of reality and additional information. For example, a Two-Dimensional (2D) or 3D image of the location, phone number, etc. of a shop may be overlaid on an image captured by a smartphone camera.
The AR technology may be used in a variety of distinct applications such as remote medical diagnosis, broadcasting, architecture design, manufacturing process management, etc. Along with the recent growth of smartphones, the AR technology has been actively commercialized and its application range is expanded to location-based services, mobile games, mobile solutions, education, etc.
Given the broad range of applications, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for managing and processing data to support AR.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.